1. Field of the Technology
At least one example of the present invention relates generally to a container. More particularly, certain examples relate to a container or a closure system for a resealable container having a sanitary, enclosed dispensing portion, such that the dispensing portion remains protected from the environment during, for example, shipping and storage of the container, and may be protected from the environment during use by the consumer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Beverages, foods, and other consumer goods come in a variety of containers for distribution and sale to consumers. In particular, conventional beverage cans having a stay-on-tab type closure are widely used because of their ease of manufacture, low manufacturing costs, and reliability. However, sanitary concerns exist with regard to the unprotected outside portion of the can that comes into contact with the contents while pouring from the beverage can, or comes directly into contact with the consumers while drinking from the beverage can. Additionally, some consumers have difficulty opening beverage cans, and once this beverage can has been opened, it cannot be resealed, or requires substantial effort to reseal, so that protection of the unprotected outside portion and storage after opening are not feasible.